1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular to an electronic device that provides a host and a display connected thereto rotatable by 360°.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Patent No. 496538 and 446135 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,366 respectively disclose a portable computer including a host and a display connected thereto rotatable by 360°.
A conventional rotating structure is employed to connect the host and display of the portable computer such that the host and display can rotate relative to one another. In addition to the rotating structure, a positioning device is selectively disposed in the portable computer to position the host and display during rotation.